1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed bumper pad and more particularly pertains to protecting a child from injury due to the rails of a crib and also protecting a person from injury due to the rails of a hospital bed with a bed bumper pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed pads heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a child or a person from injury due to the rails of a crib or a hospital bed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,824 to Doyle discloses a crib bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,419 to Fattore discloses a protective pad for crib rail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,600 to Gabriel et al. discloses a decorative crib bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,611 to Mallett discloses a fitted safety crib sheet with integral bumper liner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bed bumper pad that is inflatable, formed of a generally transparent material, and adapted for use with a variety of beds such as hospital beds, cribs, and the like.
In this respect, the bed bumper pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a child from injury due to the rails of a crib and also protecting a person from injury due to the rails of a hospital bed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bed bumper pad which can be used for protecting a child from injury due to the rails of a crib and also protecting a person from injury due to the rails of a hospital bed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.